1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a latching device for movable panels, and more particularly to a detachable latch assembly for sunroofs used in vehicles and the like, wherein the assembly is formed having a low profile since it is located within the opening of the frame structure and level with or above the lower plane of the fixed frame structure of the sunroof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the various governmental safety requirements and standards set forth for vehicles and vehicle accessories, both in the United States and particularly in foreign countries, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing not only suitably constructed sunroof devices, but also in providing suitable hinge and latch mechanisms that complete the overall sunroof apparatus.
Many types of latching devices are employed for the openings of hinged panels or windows; however, these devices, although workable, have features that restrict their use due to the ever-growing demands for safety requirements and improved standards for vehicles.
In particular, sunroofs have become a very popular after-market type of vent window adapted to be retrofitted in the roofs of all types of automobiles and related vehicles. Such a sunroof is designed generally to be mounted in an opening formed in the vehicle roof, and extends across the major width of the vehicle roof--preferably positioned directly over the front driver and passenger seats. A frame structure having a generally rectangular configuration is affixed within the opening in the vehicle roof; and a pair of hinges and at least one latch are attached to the frame structure so as to support and secure the window panel in a hingeable position.
Accordingly, the closure panel is removable mounted in the opening of the frame structure which includes hinge members positioned along the leading or forward edge of the closure panel. The rear or trailing edge thereof is adapted to be pivoted between a closed/sealed position and an open position, which is a forwardly inclined venting position.
As an example of a known latch mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,753 discloses a device that is detachable from the window panel, whereby the panel can be completely removed from the fixed frame structure. As is disclosed therein, when the latching mechanism is disconnected, the greater part thereof is still secured to the fixed frame. This creates a safety hazard, since the mechanism is either left to hang inside the vehicle or protrude within the frame opening.
Another type of detachable latching device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,632 which has overcome many of the present problems, but is so arranged that the major portions of the latch handle and linkage are located below the sunroof frame structure, thus also creating a problem--particularly in meeting the standards under new requirements of various foreign countries.